Igarashi Shock
by Onion Bay
Summary: After the big accident, Igarashi mourns over Otonashi's death, but what happens when he sees him again?  Yaoi-ish


**I wondered the relationship between Igarashi and Otonashi after the incident and made this enjoy (if you don't mind BL that is… xD)**

**Summary: Igarashi mourns over his loss of friend, but what happens when he sees him again? Yaoi-ish**

It's been over three months since that accident. I neither didn't know his prior life nor where he lived; just the name Otonashi. I sighed at the thought of him, he was an amazing guy, tried to save everyone and ultimately rescued us from the depths of despair. He was our savior, without him we would have been doomed. But now Otonashi is dead, nobody can save him. I leaned on to the school fence and looked up at the sky. What was I supposed to do? What should have I done to keep him alive? It's useless now to think about him now, but I couldn't stop thinking of the strange guy.

Pain struck at the back of my head. I turned to look who was the culprit, "Shiho!"

The brown haired girl walked towards me with her big smile, "Yo, what are you looking like a dampen seaweed. Live more lively you will waste the youth."

"Doesn't matter to you."

"But it does. Because you look all down people get uncomfortable around you. You have to smile!" Shiho raised her arms to forcefully open my mouth in to a curve as I turned away from her.

Shiho just sighed and looked up, "You know, this Otonashi guy you are talking about from the accident. Nothing could have been done. You did well and that guy did well too. As a result you survived."

"And Otonashi died…"

"To save everyone, that's a real sacrifice I think."

"Whatever just don't mind about me." Shiho just turned away from Igarashi and walked towards the door.

Shiho turned one more time before she walked out, "The school is almost starting Igarashi, better hurry up before you have to be the school clown." I sighed once more before turning around and walked towards the classroom.

With the school bell ringing, all the students took their seats as Ms. Beni walked in, "Good morning class~." Some students replied to the teacher and others did not, I was the latter. Ms. Beni put her stuff on her podium as she cheerfully began the morning, "Well class, today we have a new student joining us. His name is Otonashi-chan!" I raised my eyebrow as I heard a familiar name, but thought of just another random person with the same name. Yes, it cannot be him.

As I was going through my trance, a boy walked in the classroom and I widened my eyes. "Hello, I am Otonashi Yuzuru, nice to meet you all." The guy who walked in was just like the guy from the accident. I stood up and yelled his name, "Otonashi!" The guy looked at my way and had a color of recognition in his eyes as he hid his emotion and gave me a fake smile, "Hello um who are you?"

Silence filled the class as the teacher interrupted to take control of the class, "Well~ I get that Igarashi-chan wants to be really intimate with Otonashi-chan, but please do that at recess ok~."

I sat back down to my seat while still staring at Otonashi. It was physically impossible to meet a dead person while you are still alive. Did he resurrect or something? Otonashi sat in front of me as I leaned closer to investigate him. From his voice to his physicality he looked exactly the same as the one I knew. Is this a miracle? The period ended and I walked over to Otonashi's side. I pushed away some people who were crowding around him and looked at him in the eye, "Otonashi, can you come to the rooftop for a minute?" It wasn't really a question, it was a command. I was prepared to drag this guy to the rooftop if he ever refused, but Otonashi nodded his head in agreement.

I waited a few minutes until I was ready to ask the question and I turned around to Otonashi, "Otonashi, are you the guy that I met three months ago?"

Otonashi, who was looking at the sky, turned his head to my direction and gave his crooked smiled, "Yep, I am Igarashi."

My feet became wobbly as I sat on the ground, "How…is this possible? I thought you died."

Otonashi looked at the scenery as he replied, "A lot of things happened while I was dead and I wanted to reborn again so God gave me another chance." I understood only half of what he said, but it was ok. As long as he was alive, nothing mattered.

I burst out laughing, Otonashi flinched at my sudden reaction and crouched at my side, "…What are you laughing for?"

Tears started to trickle down my cheek as I seized my laughter, "I am glad that you are alive again Otonashi."

Otonashi widened his eyes in surprise and smiled again, he patted my back as he said to me, "Yeah I 'm glad that I was able to see you again too Igarashi."

We both looked at each other for a long time until a boy ran and hugged him, "Otonashi-san!"

Otonashi sighed and peeled him away from the boy, "Naoi, I told you to stop clinging to me. What if a rumor starts up?"

Naoi didn't falter by Otonashi's rejection and continued clinging to Otonashi, "That is convenient for me. Otonashi-san is my savior; everyone should know about your existence and worship you."

Otonashi just tiredly looked at Naoi, "That's not what I meant, but oh well."

I peered at the boy, "Otonashi who is this?"

The boy looked at me and replied haughtly, "I am God."

"What, so you are the one who gave Otonashi a second chance!"

"That's not it! Naoi just shut up. Igarashi, this is Naoi he is one of my friend." Otonashi gave me a broken laugh.

I looked at three people who were at the door way, "Are those people your friend from when you were dead?"

Otonashi turned around to look at others, "Yurippe, Kanade, Hinata."

Hinata twitched at the sight of Naoi and pulled him away from Otonashi, "Hey you brat! Stop clinging to Otonashi." Naoi just ignored Hinata and looked at the others.

Yurippe walked in as she greeted us, "Well Otonashi, I never knew that you had friends in your prior life."

Otonashi talked to Yurippe dispassionately, "Don't talk as if I am a loner, Yurippe."

Yurippe turned around towards me and introduced herself, "Hello Igarashi-kun I am Yurippe and the girl beside me is Kanade."

I turned towards to other guy and asked, "And him?"

Yurippe just rolled her eyes and answered, "Just another guy who wants to be friends with us."

Hearing the conversation, Hinata turned to us as he yelled, "It's Hinata and I am not a wanna-be-friend. I AM a friend."

It was more important to talk to Otonashi than hearing this guy's ranting so I ignored Hinata, "So Otonashi, wanna go to karaoke with me after school? I want to talk to you about a lot of things. Of course other people are also welcomed."

Otonashi and the others looked at me and smiled, "Sure thing."

That was the start of my life, my youth. The day I was shocked with many surprises.


End file.
